Motorhomes may be manufactured directly on a special chassis or fitted on a stock or modified chassis, such as a pickup truck or a van. In the latter case, the living unit may be separable from the chassis for independent usage. Typical of such motorhomes are those disclosed in Miller, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,244; Ward U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,545 and McPherson U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,108. These show living units which are on wheels and therefore cannot be lowered or leveled. According to this invention, a motorhome, such as one using a van chassis having a separable living unit, can be raised, lowered, and leveled. This invention includes a system to lock the two units together and an alignment aid for recoupling the units. Typical of such alignment aids are those described in Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,634 and Burrus U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,270 which are visual aids for alignment at a single point; i.e., the trailer hitch, rather than alignment along a center line which is needed for a pull-apart motorhome.